


Made for each other

by Icequeen208



Category: Nightwing - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: When Dick defends a woman who is being harassed at a bar, Barbara thinks about how lucky she is to have such a great guy and her insecurities gets the better of her
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Made for each other

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little DickBabs because I love them so much and I need more of them in my life

“This was great. Thanks for dinner.” Barbara smiled as she and Dick made their way out of the restaurant.

“Anytime.” Dick replied 

It had been a long hectic week and they just wanted to relax. 

“Wanna go hit up a bar? We could have fun.” Barbara said and Dick laughed. They walked hand in hand as they started to the car.

“Sure, if that’s what you want to do.” He said, kissing her hand.

A couple of hours later, they were having a great time. They felt like they could finally relax and enjoy themselves.

After a heated dance, they decided to take a little break and went up to the bar. An attractive young woman sat at the bar drinking her drink and minding her own business when a man came up beside her.

“Wanna dance, doll?” He asked the woman. 

“No thanks. I already told you I didn’t.” She said, trying to ignore the man who was clearly drunk.

“Come on, you know you want to.” He said, putting an arm around her. The woman looked at him in disgust.

Dick couldn’t help but overhear. He didn’t want to be nosy but he knew how some men could be. Specially at a bar

“Please get off. I told you I am not interested.” The woman said, pushing his arm away.

“Hey, I bought you that drink. You owe me.” The man told her and she rolled her eyes.

He put his hand on her back, little to low for her taste and Dick didn’t fail to notice how uncomfortable she looked.

“Why don’t you come home with me tonight. I promise you won’t regret it.” The man said, attempting to pull her next to him.

“Can’t you get the message? Get lost.” The woman said, clearly upset.

“That’s no way to talk to someone who was kind enough to buy you a drink.” The man said, his voice was rough.

The woman got up to leave and the man grabbed her roughly by the arm.

“You’re not going anywhere until you give me what I want.” The man said.

Dick cleared his throat as he walked up to them.

“Excuse me. The lady said no.” Dick said, staring the man down.

The woman turned to look at Dick and she seemed to relax a little more.

“Who do you think you are?” The man said, clearly not happy that he had been interrupted 

“I’m her brother. Now leave her alone.” Dick said, getting in between the two of them.

The man frowned. 

“Is that suppose to scare me?” He asked 

“Let me just say you don’t know what I can do to you. If you can’t take no for an answer then you need to get some mental help.” Dick said, not backing down.

The man stood there for a moment longer until he gave up.

“Fine. You’re not worth it anyways.” He said, turning to the woman and then walking away. Dick watched him until he was out of sight.

The woman sighed with relief.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.” The woman said, thankfully.

“It’s not a problem.” Dick said

“Are you here alone.” He asked and the woman nodded 

“Yes.”

“Maybe next time bring someone with you. Just in case.” Dick advised 

The woman thanked him again and then picked up her purse and left. 

“That was sweet of you.” Barbara said, coming up next to Dick. 

“I would hope anyone would do the same.” Dick said

“Yeah but not everyone would.” Babs said, putting her arm around Dick’s waist.

“Some people can’t take no for an answer. No one should be forced to do anything they don’t want to.” Dick said

“That kinda turned me on.” Barbara said, a playful smile on her face.

Dick laughed. 

“Oh really? You got turned on by me standing up for a woman who was being harassed by a drunk at a bar?” 

“You were being protective and that’s sweet. It’s sweet that you cared enough to do something and not ignore it.” Barbara said 

“So, lets get home then and you can show me how turned on you are.” Dick said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“Oh yes,” Barbara said as the two of them began to walk out of the bar.

Barbara knew how lucky she was. Dick was just an amazing and wonderful man and she often wondered why he chose her 

They had been best friends since they were children but when they became a couple, she didn’t know what she did to deserve someone with such a beautiful heart. 

When they got home, Barbara decided to ask Dick a question.

“Why me?” She asked 

“What?” Dick asked, seeming confused 

“Why me? You do realize you could have any girl you want, right? You could have a super model or a movie star even?” Barbara said, taking her jacket off

“What are you talking about? Why would I want someone like that?” Dick said 

“Because look at you. You’re incredibly attractive and you have such a good heart. You’re beautiful on the inside just as much as on the outside. “ she said

Dick seemed to think about what she was saying 

“And?” 

Barbara looked at him like he should know what she meant.

“You’re too good for me. That’s all.” She said, starting to walk away until Dick toke her by the arm and turned her to face him. 

“Babs, you are the one I want. Always.” He assured her 

“Where did you get that crazy idea?”

Barbara smiled half heartedly 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so insecure. Sometimes I just wonder what I ever did to deserve you. You could have someone more then me but here you are with me.”

“I would much rather be with you then anyone else. You seem me for who I am. You see past all the things other people don’t or can’t. You love me because you know me and you’ve seen the best and the worst of me.”

“Besides, you’re way more beautiful then any model or movie star I’ve ever seen.”

Dick said, taking both her hands in his.

“Your love means so much to me. You mean so much to me. No one gets me like you do.” He said

“I feel like we were made for each other.”

Barbara smiled, a genuine smile this time 

“Thanks.” she said 

“Now what was that you said earlier about being turned on?” Dick said, smiling 

“Oh, I think I have to show you.” She said, taking his hand. 

They then shared a loving kiss and everything felt right. Everything was right. Their love would always be unconditional and being loved like that made everything worth it.


End file.
